Hanataro's Evolution
by Kyubbiman
Summary: Hanataro is useless in the eyes of soul society, until his Zanpakuto's power catches the interest of a man who sees potential in the young boy. This is Hanataro's Journey of Self discovery and unlocking the power within himself. Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Bleach and I am writing this story so that others can read and enjoy it.

The story is about Hanataro coming out of his shell, growing a backbone and obtaining his true potential. There will be romance at some point in the story, but I haven't decided on a pairing yet.

So read and enjoy. Review it if you feel like it. I'm not asking anyone too, but feedback is nice.

Prologue

Kurosawa Amata, 3rd seat of Division 1 looked over the file in front of him. The file belonged to one Hanataro Yamada that had been recently promoted to sixth seat in the 4th division due to the previous 6th seat retiring.

There were the standard facts about the young Shinigami: age, rank, skills in various fields, reiatsu readings and such. It seemed the boy was a proficient healer but had little knowledge in the art of Zanjutsu or sealing and offensive kido, and his reiatsu was a little below average.

His personality profile indicated he was very well mannered and respected his superiors in addition he was very eager to help and was overall a nice person. He was however a pushover and seemed to be easily duped. This lead to many 11th division members targeting him for beating and pranks, yet despite this he was mentally stable and his body was noted to be very durable and he seemed to have a very high pain tolerance. Finally he was a klutz and seemed unable to learn anything besides healing kido, this was noted when he tried to teach himself the Shunpo technique and would end up smashing into all sorts of things and render him unconscious. He was also very timid but would get the job done when it mattered.

There was no information on the boy's Zanpakutō other than the name and release command, but Amata smiled he had witnessed firsthand what the boy's Zanpakuto could do on a few occasions. His mind flashed back to the incident that brought the boy to his attention.

_Flashback_

He came upon Hanataro's relief group that had been assigned to be field medics for a small Gillian outbreak a couple of months after the Winter War had concluded. The group had come upon wounded members of the 1st squad who had been dispatched under his orders to deal with two particularly elusive Gillians.

The Gillians had been defeated and the relief squad was healing the three squad members he had dispatched when a third Gillian had ambushed the group and killed one of the injured first squad members and killed two of the relief squad members. Then the Gillian proceeded to attack the group and throw them all into disarray. Within a matter of seconds, the entirety of the group had been severely wounded and only Hanataro and an injured 1st squad member were left standing. The first squad member distracted the Gillian and told Hanataro to run.

Amata had not expected this to happen and had his sword drawn ready to fight the beast when he saw Hanataro wipe the fear from his face and draw his Zanpakuto. The blade was odd because it had what looked like an empty gauge on it. He honestly believed that the boy had a death wish. Amata had heard about Hanataro, there weren't many Shinigami that hadn't heard about the boy's reputation.

He watched Hanataro run to one of his injured squad members and stab him in the shoulder. "_The boy has lost his mind."_ Amata had thought when he noticed the wounds on the fallen Shinigami begin to heal and the gauge had begun to fill up. It took mere seconds for the fallen Shinigami's wounds to heal completely and Amata had heard a soft groan emanate from the fallen man. Hanataro moved among the wounded and proceeded to stab each one of them, and each one from Amata's perspective healed completely, even the ones who were suffering from fatal wounds. He also noticed that the gauge had filled completely after Yamada had healed the second victim. After that the red light just grew brighter and brighter. Yamada looked like he was struggling to even hold his Zanpakuto, after the boy had finished healing the victims, he turned and faced the Gillian who had beaten the 1st squad member senseless and had thrown him aside. The Gillian now advanced on the boy who was no longer afraid or trembling as he had been earlier and the beast smiled "**I smell delicious Reiatsu coming from you boy. Now hold still so I can eat you.**" It had said in a murderous glee.

Hanataro scowled "You hurt them for no reason and now you will pay." Hanataro had responded in a threatening tone. This shocked Amata, according to what he had heard about the boy he was timid, cowardly, and easy to scare or intimidate. _"Well push someone far enough and they'll push back." _He remembered thinking.

Hanataro didn't budge as the Hollow approached him "**You feel weak child yet your reiatsu smells delicious. You can't beat me with your puny power."** The hollow taunted.

Hanataro merely smiled "I don't care you harmed my squad mates and that is something I cannot condone or forgive as a healer. Now die."

With difficulty placed his Zanpakuto in front of his body, placed his right hand on the back of the blade right above the hilt, and closed his eyes **"Mitase, Hisagomaru." **Hantaro intoned.

Amata covered his eyes as the area was bathed in a crimson light, when the light died down Amata saw that Hanataro held a scalpel in his right hand. "_What could such a small thing do?" _Amata had wondered silently.

"**Ha, such a small thing can't hurt me boy. It couldn't hurt a fly. Such a worthless blade reflects the owner. No one will miss you when you're dead. Take comfort in the fact that I'll probably be doing this place a favor by eating you." **The Gillian laughed as it made its move and lunged at the young Shinigami with its claws outstretched ready to gore him.

Hanataro simply stood there and Amata felt the world slow down as he watched the Gillian about to kill the boy. That was when Hanataro brought his hand up to his left shoulder and whispered something, and Amata watched as Hanataro's spirit energy covered him in a light red aura. Then the force of Hanataro's reiatsu manifested.

Amata felt like he was going to suffocate from the pressure that the boy was giving off. He felt agonizing pain in his arm, as if the bone was going to break. "What the hell, this power is equal to that of a captain's he shouldn't have this much power, no one should. Where is it coming from?" he questioned as he looked at the boy in astonishment.

In other parts of Soul Society, all of the captains and lieutenants felt the Reiatsu as it washed over Seireitei and immediately became suspicious of the unknown power and whether or not it was a threat.

In the 4th squad barracks Captain Unohana and Lieutenant Isane stopped what they were doing as the power washed over them. They looked at each other and Isane voiced what they were both thinking, "This is Hanataro's Reiatsu Captain, but the power he's emanating is Captain level Hanataro is nowhere near that powerful. What's going on?"

"I don't know Isane we'll address the issue when the time is right, but for now focus on healing the wounded and do not speak of this to anyone." Unohana commanded.

"Yes Captain" Isane replied as she returned to tending the injured but she was still worried about Hanataro "_What could be Doing this?"_ she thought to herself. She then shook off the thought because there was nothing she could do right now.

_A few seconds earlier with Hanataro_

He brought Hisagomaru up to his left shoulder and whispered the command "Akiero Hisagomaru."

Hanataro instantly felt the pressure of his Reiatsu bearing down on him, but it didn't bother him that his power was crushing his body. He blocked out the pain, and slashed downward in a diagonal sweep. He felt the stored up energy leave his body as it took the form of a crimson light that became what looked like a wide area energy beam.

Amata watched in pure astonishment as the blast consumed the Gillian completely and proceeded to disintegrate the beast instantly, before continuing into the forest and destroying everything in its path.

When the blast faded Amata saw that the beam had carved a half circle trench into the ground about 10 feet deep. The blast line itself extended at least 400 meters. Amata turned to look at Hanataro who had wasted no time and had stumbled over to the downed 1st squad member and started to heal him. Amata watched as Hanataro struggled to heal his patient with a determined look on his face.

This went on for about ten minutes until Hanataro wiped his brow to clear it of the sweat that had formed on it and looked over his patient "He'll live." Hanataro said to himself. He proceeded to get up and check on the other people he had treated before he walked to the center of the clearing and sighed in relief "Everyone will be alright." Then his eyes rolled back into his head and he welcomed the sweet darkness that overcame him.

Amata Shunpoed behind the boy and caught him before he hit the ground. Amata set him down gently and probed the boy's Reiatsu, and found that it was nearly gone. The boy would survive but would pay for his carelessness later.

_Flashback end_

Amata smiled to himself it had taken Hanataro a month to recover, and he had not caught the attention of anyone during the investigation into the Reiatsu spike. The investigation had been closed and Amata knew that those in the 4th squad who had felt the Reiatsu were keeping quiet about it.

"So much potential Hanataro Yamada, it's time to see what you can do with proper training.

With that, Amata closed the file and prepared for bed. As he drifted off to sleep he smiled, tomorrow he would head to the 4th squad and share his knowledge with the Captain Unohana. Amata wondered how far the healing properties of the boy's Zanpakuto extended and if the power released from the blade could be controlled. If so, the boy had a prominent future ahead of him. If not he would work with the young Shinigami to help him realize his full potential.

"Tommorrow will be interesting that's for sure he whispered to himself as sleep took over his mind.

End

Author's note: Hoped you liked the story. I've always loved Hanataro and the potential his Zanpakuto has is amazing. He will become powerful over time, but he has to overcome his shy personality first and then he has to deal with his Zanpakuto, so he won't become powerful overnight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Unohana incident, and the unfortunate messenger

Amata casually walked over to the 4th Division barracks for his appointment with Captain Unohana to speak about Hanataro Yamada.

He approached the barracks and requested entrance from the guard on duty; once he was permitted he strolled along the barrack's interior and observed the daily life of the 4th Squad. Everyone knew that the Shinigami in the fourth squad were considered the weakest Shinigami in all of Soul Society and therefore belittled, overlooked and given jobs that were supposed to be taken care of by other squads.

All of this combined with the fact that they were constantly taking care of injured Shinigami (a large portion of which were 11th Division members who had gotten into unauthorized fights leading to extensive injuries) left little confidence within the squad and little time to train with their Zanpakutō making powerful members of the 4th division hard to come by.

After seeing Hanataro's potential Amata showed his findings to the Head Captain and carefully recounted his tale of what Hanataro was capable of.

The Head Captain took an interest in the boy and became inclined to listen to Amata describe the situation of the 4th division and explained that if Shinigami with potential like Hanataro existed within the 4th division then there could be others within the same division and even within the other squads but would have no chance to unlock such talent due to the way the squads were set up.

The Head Captain had agreed with the assessment, but also pointed out that there were many Shinigami who would never achieve their potential. Amata had accepted this fact but he still insisted that the 4th squad would provide stronger Shinigami if they were not assigned chores that legitimately belonged to other squads and were not forced to take care of every irresponsible 11th division member who carelessly injured themselves in unsanctioned brawls.

Flashback

The Captain Commander looked over Hanataro's file and listened to his 3rd seat's arguments about the neglect of the 4th Squad and how they suffered for it "_The 4__th__ Squad has been strained over the past few months and more so than usual because of the still ongoing celebration of the victory in the Winter War. Besides my 3__rd__ seat has always been a logical man and has never bothered me with menial issues before. Only matters that concerned Soul Society as a whole and when those issues had been resolved Soul Society is all the better for it. Perhaps it is time I did something about the 4__th__ squad. The complaints about the 11__th__ Division's harassment of the 4__th__ Squad as well as disciplinary reports for those idiots has been building up."_ Yanamoto thought to himself.

"Besides I have an appointment with Captain Unohana today about training Hanataro and I could always bring my plans to Unohana's attention. I don't think that she would be happy to learn that her squad is doing jobs that other squads are assigned to do. She would voice these concerns at the next Captain's meeting as well as address my plans to improve the condition of her squad." Amata stated.

Yanamoto's eye started to twitch at his third seat's veiled threat, He did not like to deal with her when she was angry. He was the Captain Commander and she still scared him on occasion.

"Why with this kind of information I'm sure you would get to see her Bankai again. That was such a lovely sight. I believe it took 3 years for repairs to Soul Society to be reconstructed, and all those poor Shinigami who are still going through counseling. It would be such a shame to see your star pupils quivering in their boots again. Though I did find it funny when Captain Soifon and Captain Kuchiki screaming like little girls, I believe I still have the footage. And Kurostachi on the floor sucking his finger and crying for his mommy and his blankie was the best reaction of all." Amata added.

"Fine you brat that was one of the most horrendous incidents in Soul Society. It was so bad what it was wiped from the records. I will not have a repeat of that event!" Yanamoto screamed at him in anger and a little panic.

"I'll look into it boy, but you will not mention any of this to Unohana. Is that understood boy?" Yanamoto finished,

"Transparently sir" Amata replied and turned to leave.

"Remind me again why I gave you the position as the head of the information division." Yanamoto questioned.

Amata smiled and looked back at the Commander "Because I am the only person in all of Soul Society that can manipulate you into doing what I want you to do and the fact that I am the only one not intimidated by Unohana's scariness." Amata happily replied

"I wouldn't have it any other way boy now scram. If you can turn young Hanataro into a lieutenant level Shinigami I will approve of your plans to create a new training division for promising Shinigami candidates." Yanamoto finished

Amata's smile grew wider and a wicked gleam formed in his grey eyes "That's all I ask Commander. Have a pleasant day." Amata finished and walked out.

Yanamoto let out the breath he had been holding "That boy is dangerous." He mused.

Yanamoto returned to his desk and called for a Hell Butterfly. The black creature landed on his outstretched finger and Yanamoto relayed his message to it and sent it off to the other Captains.

He then looked around and got up to lock the door to his office. He moved back to his desk and pulled out a bottle of Bourbon, aged 200 years, and still the best thing in all of Soul Society. He then poured himself a generous amount of the wonderful human alcohol into a large glass and leaned back into his chair to take a sip and let out a long sigh. This was going to be a long day.

Yanamoto then noticed a messenger kneeling in front of his desk with his eyes glued on the glass of Alcohol in his hand. Yanamoto scowled "I will double your salary messenger but you will never speak of this to anyone or I will personally see to it that Kurostachi has a new test subject and he will be allowed to run any matter of test and administer any kind of drug to you that his twisted mind can think of. Then I will personally incinerate whatever's left of you with my Bankai. Then I will have Kurostachi bring you back from the dead and I will repeat the process. Is that understood?" Yanamoto said with a smile.

The messenger was trembling by this point and only gave a weak nod in reply before he placed the letter on the table and shunped out of his office with a silent scream evident in his eyes.

Yanamoto sat back in his chair and relaxed as he felt the pleasant burn of the Alcohol as it rushed down his throat "_It's the little things that make this job worthwhile." _ He thought to himself as he mentally prepared for the headache that his Captains would no doubtly give him at the meeting today.

End Flashback

Amata spied several members of the 11th Division in the infirmary beds with large bandages who despite their wounds were still finding time to insult and belittle their caretakers. He smiled to himself at what was coming their way. Amata hated bullies with all his heart and those bullies were going to get what was coming to them very soon.

Amata peered in to another one of the wards and spied the 4th Squad lieutenant, Kotetsu Isane. Amata went over her file in his head. She was an expert in healing Kido and her Zanpakutō's name was Itegumo. There was no information on its special ability but it is assumed that its abilities are ice based given the name of her blade. She was proficient in offensive and defensive Kido and surprisingly was very adept at hand to hand combat. He would look into that later, she was also kind and soft spoken. Further study revealed that she was raised in a household where she was given lessons on how to be the perfect wife, and she had scored well. She was the polar opposite of her sister, Kotetsu Kiyone who was loud, easily angered, and very violent.

"Hello Lieutenant Kotetsu how are you doing today?" Amata questioned as he came up behind her.

Isane jumped into the air and spun around at the newcomer. Amata loved scaring people like that.

Isane quickly recovered and looked at the man in front of her, he wore standard Shinigami robes. He was about 6foot 2 inches and had short green hair, and piercing grey eyes that made him look old. There was no Zanpakuto at his waist but she also noticed the Crimson Hiyori he wore over his robes. The Hiyori seemed familiar but she couldn't place it "This room is occupied at the moment sir please wait in the room across the hall and I'll be with you momentarily." Isane responded as she turned back around to check the papers in her hand.

Amata put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around "Forgive me Lieutenant I did not introduce myself properly. My name is Kurosawa Amata, but please call me Amata. I am the 3rd seat of the first Squad and head of the Intelligence Division. I am looking for Captain Unohana. Do you know where I can find her?" Amata questioned.

Isane felt a chill run down her spine and her hands started to shake. She dropped the clipboard she was holding and slowly reached down to get it, only to find that Amata was holding it out for her to take. "You really must be more careful my dear." Amata said

"No one is in trouble I am merely here to discuss a private matter with your captain." He said and offered his best reassuring smile.

"Sh-she's in her off-office" Isane stuttered.

"Thank you for your help Lieutenant. You are most kind." He responded and turned to walk away

Isane shivered and returned to her work "Oh and one more thing, Lieutenant I thought I should give you a head's up there are going to be major changes to your squad in the coming weeks." He said and proceeded to walk off.

Isane flinched visibly after Amata had left as she recalled that terrifying day when Kurosawa Amata released his Zanpakuto and struck absolute terror into the hearts of all the Shinigami in Soul Society and became a legend.

**Unohana's Office **

Captain Unohana was finishing up some paperwork when she heard a knock on the door to her office "Come in" she said in a polite voice.

The door opened and Amata walked in and sat down. Unohana's eyes narrowed as a slight shiver went down her spine. She saw the red Hiyori billowing behind him and knew who he was immediately.

"Hello Captain Unohana, it's been a while. How are you?" Amata greeted as he sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"Everything is fine Amata. I see you've gained a new position." Unohana replied

"Oh this old thing, Yes I'm head of the Intelligence Division these days." He said pleasantly.

"What brings you to my office today Amata? I assume this isn't a social visit?" She questioned.

"No, it's not but perhaps we can catch up this weekend. I have an urgent matter I must speak to you about." He said as he laid down Hanataro's file along with his report of the incident involving the Gillian.

Unohana placed the file and looked over its contents. Her eyes widened slightly before they narrowed and she stared up at the 3rd seat with anger in her eyes "Where did you get this information Amata?" she questioned in a cold voice.

Amata knew she was truly mad now and that meant he had her attention "I saw the whole thing and I want to train the boy to unlock his true potential." Amata said

Amata saw her reaching for her Zanpakuto and smiled "I know the boy is like a son to you and you are very protective of him. Even more so after what happened to his brother, I don't intend to train the boy like I trained you. He is too soft for such training I want to mold him into the best healer Soul Society has ever seen." Amata replied honestly.

Unohana's hand dropped from the hilt of her Zanpakuto and returned to her lap "I see you are telling the truth but he is too weak and would break under any training you would give him. Why are you even interested in him anyway Amata?"

"I saw the power of his Zanpakuto which you are surely aware of. He healed two Shinigami who had suffered fatal wounds and he even regenerated a torn off limb with his blade. I'm curious what else it could do. Regeneration is healing Kido that only masters who have studied for hundreds of years can accomplish and he did it effortlessly. Perhaps that ability could be taken further, viruses, brain damage, blindness, and psychological disorders such as PTSD or even emotional scars. I want to push his abilities to the limit. Then there are the offensive aspects of his blade. I can teach him how to fight with that scalpel of his, and what about the energy blasts he can emit?" Amata finished.

Unohana looked at Amata as he spoke she saw that there was no insanity or power lust in his eyes. He had always been very professional and never put a student in a situation they couldn't handle. He knew when to push students to the next level and he knew when they had reached the point where he could teach them all he could and the rest they had to discover on their own. He was harsh but realistic and could get the job done.

Unohana sighed "I don't like this idea, but I will agree to it if I am allowed to oversee the initial stages of his training and make sure he isn't pushed too hard. Also I want you to help him overall and that includes his skills and his personality." Unohana said.

Amata smiled and knew he was beaten; his student had taken his best ability and turned it against him. Thank god she was a pacifist otherwise there would be trouble. "That is what I had intended to do all along my old friend but if you interfere and coddle him too much I will ban you from the training. I know you want to protect him, but there comes a time when a child must face the world without a parent's protection." Amata grinned.

"Very well I will see you here tomorrow at 6:00 A.M sharp in the courtyard. I will make sure Hanataro is there as well. Now if you will excuse me there is a Captain's meeting I must attend." She finished and with that she rose and swept out of the room.

Amata shunpoed back to his office to finish the day's work and went to sleep with a smile on his face "_Tomorrow everything changes and a new warrior shall rise."_ He thought to himself as the blackness of sleep consumed his mind.

Author's note: Sorry for the monumental delay everyone but my interests are shifting frequently so there sis no way to know when I will update a story. With this burst of Inspiration expect a few new chapters to pop up this month but I won't guarantee anything. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed. Hanataro will be introduced in the next chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** I will be describing Hanataro's inner world as well as his Zanpakuto's manifestation. It will not look like the one in the anime because I don't like it. That's that. If you have a problem with me deviating **THEN DON'T READ THE STORY** I don't want anyone giving me crap about my imagination. My spelling and grammar usage is a different story though. In addition, constructive criticism is always welcome

Chapter 3 – Hanataro's training begins

Hanataro sat in his room with a questioning look on his face. He had been ordered by Captain Unohana to meet her in the 4th squad's training area the next morning. Now Hanataro knew he was weak, he couldn't even master a shunpo or a high level kido spell. He didn't have much reiatsu and was no good at fighting Hisagomaru was for healing and really was useless after he released its energy and then it turned into a scalpel so why did Unohana want to meet with him of all people.

Hanataro however brushed it off and sat down to prepare for his weekly Jinzen, upon entering his inner world he looked around; it hadn't changed much as he stood upon the small island. The island was not large and was devoid of life save for the dead tree that sat in the center of it, it's branches were barren and held no leaves and it's trunk was black as midnight there was no life to it. He looked out across the expanse; the island was surrounded by water the color of blood and spanned miles out in each direction.

"Still looking out there eh Hanataro?" a voice call out

Hanataro looked up and saw his spirit sitting on a branch of the withered tree "Hello Hisagomaru how are you?" he asked

"Annoyed by your presence as usual whelp, I'm not going to help you. My answer is still the same." He said offhandedly

Hisagomaru was an average sized man with no shoes on wearing a Doctor's coat; under it, he wore a ripped and torn white dress shirt with a blue tie and shredded Khakis. He looked like a 25-year-old version of Hanataro, he was taller than Hanataro and had a perfectly toned body his hair had grown down to his shoulders, and the back half was tied in a ponytail while the front half framed his face. In his left hand, he held Hisagomaru in its scalpel form, and in his right hand, he held a bleeding heart that was still beating. On his back was a giant black gourd with the Kanjis for blood, pain, and medicine. A long cord connected the two items. Hisagomaru was also covered from head to toe in blood; it was on his clothes, his face, and even the gourd. The scariest part however was the fact that it was, his own blood and not someone else's.

"Still scared are you?" Hisagomaru scoffed "Can't accept the fact that this ocean isn't bloodstained water and that its actual blood instead you're weak, sure I heal. I can heal anything you know that, but you refuse to use the power I take from it. You could be so much more if you simply stopped being a pushover and acknowledged that I have another purpose other than healing."

"I can't do that Hisagomaru I won't hurt people." Hanataro weakly responded

"No you're a fucking coward is what you are, I remember what this place used to look like and then you sullied it and destroyed it with your fear and self-doubt. Leave Hana before I decide to hurt you like last time. Don't come back until you've grown a spine you fucking coward." Hisagomaru retorted and then forced HAnataro out of his inner world

Hanataro opened his eyes and sighed, "I won't hurt anyone; I'm a healer." He said to himself as he fell asleep.

Hanataro awoke next morning at 4 AM then showered, dressed and got some breakfast from the Café. There were several other squad members there as well. They were the ones that had to start early on tasks that other squads were supposed to be taking care of but shoved on to the 4th Squad instead. He ate in silence and then proceeded to the training ground.

It was empty, he shrugged "I have an hour so I might as well stretch." He said to himself and started his yoga exercises. Half an hour passed and he was now sitting there waiting for his Captain "I see you're early 6th Seat Yamada. I like that punctuality is a good trait to have." A voice said

Hanataro jumped and looked toward the source of the voice to see a man standing about 10ft behind him "Who are you?" Hanataro asked in a shaky voice

"I'm Kurosawa Amata, 3rd Seat of the 1st Squad and I'm your new instructor as of today." He replied

"I-Instructor for wh-what?" Hanataro asked nervously

"He's here to help you improve your skills Hanataro." Unohana said as she approached the pair.

"But why me I'm not any good." Hanataro replied in a slightly cowardly voice

Amata cleared his voice, narrowed his eyes at Hanataro, and watched as the boy shied away from him "As the 3rd Seat of the 1st Squad I am in charge of finding ways to improve Soul Society for the better. I saw your stunt a couple of months ago. A sixth seat shouldn't have that much power, you sent the 13 Squads into a panic, but it's blown over. Be happy that no one else saw you or you would be in the Maggot's Nest right now." He finished

"B-B-But I would never h-h-hurt anyone besides I d-d-don't like using that power." He mumbled in response.

"Don't worry Hanataro I'm here for you." Unohana answered as she placed a comforting hand on the young healer.

"Here's the deal Hanataro I don't like what you did but you showed me the potential you have. Shinigami especially the lower ranked ones seem not to care to develop their Zanpakuto at all, which means they are a hindrance and a liability to Soul Society and the Captains don't seem to care. I'm going to change all of that starting with you. If I can turn you into a lieutenant level shinigami Yamamoto will approve my program to train others like you." He explained

Hanataro only nodded in response "I'm going to be frank with you Hanataro you are useless in almost every way save for healing and maintenance, but you follow orders and show proper respect to your superiors. You are a loyal friend and a hard worker. I am going to run you into the ground and make you hurt in places you didn't even know you had, but I won't hurt you." He said softly

"I'll be right here if you need me Hanataro. I will make sure he doesn't push you too hard but I will not interfere unless I deem it necessary. Do you understand?" Unohana asked

"Do I have to do this?" Hanataro asked in a pleading voice

"No you don't have to. You can walk away right now and continue to exist as you are right now, but are you happy with your life now. You are weak, clumsy and have no backbone. You are bullied because of that. You have an opportunity to change that. So I ask will you train with me or will you go back to living the life of a nobody." Amata asked

Hanataro looked at Amata nervously and then over to Unohana, his eyes begging her to save him "I believe you can do this Hanataro. I have faith in you." Unohana said in a comforting voice

Hanataro nodded slightly and faced Amata "I-I'll try i-i-it." He stuttered.

Amata sighed, "_This isn't going to be easy."_ He thought to himself

"Good now first things first draw your blade I want to test your skills." Amata said as he unsheathed his sword

"Ah but I'm no good with a sword." Hanataro replied as he backed away from Amata

"You'll never become strong if you can't hold your own." Amata said in a cold voice

"There is no need for such attitude Amata." Unohana smiled Amata did not tense but he felt a slight shiver run down his spine

"Hanataro Amata is right despite his unsavory attitude. You are a healer and a pacifist, but sometimes healers must defend their patients. By refusing to fight, you can't defend your patients and you know that a healer is responsible for their patients. Now draw your sword Hanataro all he wants to do is test you." Unohana stated.

Amata watched as Hanataro let his captain's words sink in. He saw a slight change in Hanataro's eyes and the boy slowly drew his blade "I'm ready." He stated nervously

Amata nodded and signaled for Unohana to raise a barrier "You're training begins now Hanataro." Amata said as he rushed forward.

The clanging noise created by the two blades cut through the early morning like a bell for all to hear. This marked the beginning: The first meeting of student and teacher, The beginning of a friendship, The first step of an insane plan thought up by a slightly insane man.

Most importantly though this was the beginning of Hanataro's Evolution and how his simple actions changed Soul Society forever.

Chapter End

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed it I expect the next chapter sometime in the next two weeks I have eight other stories to update. Review if you want it's your choice. Night all


End file.
